maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkgirl/Leojsaad
Command Points |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = Nth Metal Wings : • Immune to Ground attacks • 20% chance to dodge incoming attacks • Chance to negate damage from attacks Thanagarian Warrior : • Counts as both a Scrapper and a Bruiser while in battle, and gains the advantages and disadvantages of both • Chance to grant War Frenzy to allies after they perform a successful attack Ressurection Curse : • Resists fatal damage once per battle, coming back with 25% HP • Gains Unfulfilled Love when revived, slightly reducing Defense and Evasion, but increasing Attack and Accuracy |bio = Centuries ago, Chay-Ara and her lover, Prince Khufu, were murdered by a man named Hath-Set, with a knife forged of the mysterious Nth Metal. The strange properties of the metal and the strong love they shared created a bond between them, causing them to be reborn several times over the centuries. In the early 20th Century, Chay-Ara reincarnated as Shiera Sanders. She eventually met Carter Hall, the reincarnation of Khufu, who was then acting as the Hawkman. Shiera gained a mace, which can nullify all types of magic and release electrical charges, wings and a gravity-defying belt, all made of the Nth Metal. They joined the Justice Society of America, and in 1942, were exposed to an unknown type of radiation, which made them age far more slowly than normal humans, granting them immortality-like powers. Even though Shiera and Carter retired, they joined the Justice League years later, restarting their heroic career. Hawkgirl is now a long-time member of the JLA, and one of its strongest heroes. }} Multi-Function |name1b = Spiky Mace |stamina1b = 17% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 72% / 35% |type1b = Melee |effects1b = Hemorrhaging Attack Bleeding Subdue |name1c = Magic-breaker |stamina1c = 21% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 83% / 22% |type1c = Melee |effects1c = Ethereal Strike Magicbreaker: • Deals extra damage against targets with buffs or debuffs of Magical nature Broken Magic (2 Rounds): • Locks out all Magic actions • Removes all Magic buffs when first applied |name1d = Mace Toss |stamina1d = 19% |target1d = One Enemy |hits1d = 2 |hitcrit1d = 76% / 27% |type1d = Ranged |effects1d = Stealthy Lock-On Opportunist |name1e = Charged Up |stamina1e = 23% |target1e = One Enemy |hits1e = 1 |hitcrit1e = 88% / 100% |type1e = Melee Electric |cooldown1e = 2 Rounds |effects1e = Charged Attack Guaranteed Crit Depower Static Charge |name2 = Wing Flap |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 95% / 35% |type2 = Melee |cooldown2 = 1 Rounds |effects2 = Quick Action Distracted Wide-Open Lead the Charge |name3 = Thanagarian War Cry |stamina3 = 29% |target3 = All Allies |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff |cooldown3= 3 Rounds |effects3 = Quick Action Subtle Always On Edge (expires next round): • Preemptively countering all enemy attacks • All attacks deal extra damage • Grants an extra turn when expired Rising Up Toe-to-Toe |name4 = Heavenward Stomp |stamina4 = 24% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 69% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Melee |effects4 = Catastrophic Deadly Crits Exploit Opportunity Fatal Blow }} Category:DC Comics Category:Female Category:Scrappers Category:Bruisers Category:Justice League Category:Flying characters Category:Flying Category:90 CP